Infected: The Madness Within
by Link's Sister Sydney
Summary: the much awaited sequel to Infected, Kid's soul has been infected with madness and Crona must venture into his mad wonderland of a soul room to destroy the two beings that embody his madness and pull back Kid's mind from the horror M for blood and dead
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS! IM BACK!

It had been two weeks since Death the Kid's close brush with the netherworld. After his recovery they successfully charged Baba Yaga's castle and soon after defeated the Kishin. In the celebration of the Kishin's defeat many jokes, smiles, and laughs had been shared. Even Crona had started to open up since his newfound friendship with Kid.

Death Room

Lord Death's POV

I have been sensing something…. Off lately. Ever since Kid's outburst of power when fighting the Kishin, he has been a little, distant. Even his partners are concerned. I feel a certain darkness in his soul, but its not the same wavelength as the Kishin's madness. No, this was something darker, more twisted than Asura had ever been. This thing in his soul, was pure madness without a human body to taint its flowing. With Asura controlling the flow of madness no one was directly infected with it, but Kid is.

Could this be Medusa's doing? Something must have been in the black blood. A seed perhaps? A seed of madness, it has taken root in my son's soul. Crona is the only one I trust to delve inside of his soul. Maka is perfectly capable, but would she be able to handle what was inside? No… and Spirit would kill me if something happened to her. Besides, Crona made a promise, a promise to protect Kid. No matter what it costs.

I laid a blockish white hand on my mirror and willed the image of my son to appear. He was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, he had a hair brush in his hand and was fighting to make his hair symmetrical.

"Kid?"

Startled he looked up at me and stuttered a reply.

"H-hello father."

I smiled from inside my mask, Kid's stripes are so cute.

"Hello Kid. I need you to come to the Death Room, we need to talk privately, and in person."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright Father, I shall be there soon."

I willed his image away and waited for him to arrive.

He was here soon, Beelzebub was known for its speed and so was Kid. He arrived as dignified as he had every time he came here, it seemed like he didn't even ride out in the windy city on his soul item. I remember back when I had a soul item, but now that I am the current Lord Death I cannot bring it back into existence.

"Hello Kid."

"Hello again Father. What did you need to talk about?"

"Ah yes, this may alarm you, but your soul has been infected with madness."

He didn't say a word, did my bluntness shock him? Oh, maybe I should have eased into the conversation. I remember when I told the students about the Kishin under the school, I was too blunt then too.

"Kid? Was I too blunt?"

He cleared his throat before replying.

"Yes, very blunt indeed."

"Ah, well I'll have to work on that. Would you like to sit down?"

His face had gotten pale, even for a shinigami, and we are naturally pale.

"Y-yeah, that'd be nice."

I conjured a chair for him and he promptly plopped down in it, he really must be shocked, he hasn't even gone off about symmetry. He raised a hand to his face and I could see as sweat broke out across his brow.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good-"

I watched in terror as my son's soul was consumed by the madness, and his chances of ever waking up were slim. I could do nothing as I sensed the retreating of his soul, the madness was forcing him into his soul room. Oh dear, I need to find Crona fast.

Shibusen Basement Crona's Room

Crona's POV

"Stop hitting me! It hurts!"

I was currently trying to fend off Ragnarock's attacks on my head, I wasn't doing to well of a job.

"So what you big baby! You wont give me food!"

"OW! I don't have any Ragnarock! Why can't you just wait for lunch?"

"Because you idiot, I'm hungry NOW!"

Ow, ow ,ow. He wont stop hitting my poor head. I still don't know how to deal with you! I wrapped my hands around my head and curled up into myself trying to escape. All of a sudden the little fists stopped their malicious attack on my skull. I hears ringing in my ears, did he give me brain damage this time? I looked up to see the image of Lord Death in my mirror.

"O-oh, sorry I didn't notice you there."

"It's quiet alright Crona, but you see, my son isn't. I need you to come here as quick as possible."

I gave a quick nod, if Kid was in trouble I need to help him immediately. Ragnarock gave a final hit to my head before going back into my body. Lord Death's image disappeared as I stood to leave, I cautiously shut the door behind me as I left and then ran as fast as I could through the DWMA.

Upon arriving in the Death Room I saw Lord Death leaning over the front of a chair, when I came closer I saw that Kid was in the chair asleep, or so it seemed. Lord Death took notice of my presence and motioned with his hand for me to come closer.

"I-is he alright Lord Death?"

He gave a sigh before replying.

"No, he isn't. I need you to travel inside his soul to fix him, something in the black blood implanted madness in his soul and you need to get rid of it."

"H-his soul? M-madness?"

Oh, I cant deal with this right now, my head hurts enough as it is. Kid was very pale and he seemed to have a fever. Oh, I cant deal with this….

"Alright Crona, why don't you sit down so we can get started?"

A chair appeared next to Kid's and I took a seat in it. Lord Death cracked his blocky white hands as he prepared to use his powers. Even though I completely trust him, I'm still really nervous and fearful. I don't know how to deal with traveling into others souls. At least Ragnarock isn't hitting me anymore. I stared into the holes of the large white mask before falling into darkness.

Okie doke, that was the prologue (which is why its short) I just want to get this up so my reviewers could add it to alerts.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, snow and being sick has distracted me but I'm gonna try to write you guys a chap

Pay close attention to the falling down the rabbit hole

Kid's soul room- entrance

Crona's POV

Everything was spinning at rapid speeds, all sorts of objects were flying past me. I spied a bloodied knife lodged into a red playing card on the wall, and a deck of them flew past my foot. I even saw a croquet mallet floating past. Against all laws of gravity a game of jacks was going on beside me with no players, the ball was even making sounds as if hitting a cold stone floor. Three dice tumbled past me followed by two strange looking staffs, one a sickly brown the other blue. I even saw an old fashioned gun shooting at random from its spot in the wall. The last thing I saw before slamming into the ground was a golden pocket watch with a crack down the glass.

I gave a groan and pulled myself off the floor, I had landed face first and something warm and wet had gotten on my face. I used my hands to wipe it off before opening my eyes. When I looked down at my hands I gave out a shrill cry of terror. They were covered in red, along with the front of my body. There was even specks of blood in my hair. As I looked about me I found that the whole floor was covered in puddles of blood like this one, scattered about in an asymmetrical patterns. Kid would be appalled if he would have seen it, or at least he would if he was sane at the moment.

A little to the right of where I landed I saw a small brown path, though it seemingly lead to no where in particular I decided to walk along it. The air was humid and warm, but I couldn't help but shiver. Is this what the whole world of Kid's looks like? Or is this just a room to scare trespassers? Or is it just the madness' touch tainting a once beautiful and symmetrical world? Even though Ragnarock isn't very wise I tried to ask him on his opinion.

"Ragnarock?"

waited patiently for a moment before trying again.

"Ragnarock? Please come out! I don't want to be alone here!"

I started to tear up a little. Did Lord Death send me here all alone? Why?

"Ragnarock? Raggy? Rocky

I tried to make him annoyed by my little nicknames but he never gave a reply. Though in real life I would be happy to be rid of him, I cant take it when I'm in here. I need someone to trust, I need someone to help me. I plopped down in the road in defeat and curled up in a ball fighting back tears. I don't even care if something comes and eats me, It would be comforting to see another living being, even if it wants to kill me.

Suddenly I felt something furry brush against my leg. I looked over startled, but nothing was there. I felt it again on my neck, but again when I turned around there was nothing there. I'm just imagining it, nothings there. I turned back around and felt hot breath on my face, but nothing was there to breathe it. All of a sudden, a grinning cat appeared. It was a golden brown, but patches of fur were missing here and there, and it was quite bony and malnourished even though it was larger than a panther. But strangest of all was its head, the head itself was a normal cat like head, but its features were very different, it had earrings on its small ears, and a big fanged grin on its mouth. But the worst part of the whole cat, was the face. For the cat had the face, of his dead mother.

"M-Medusa!"

The cat simply turned its head and stopped grinning. But to my surprise it answered me in Medusa's voice.

"No, I'm the Cheshire Cat, you don't need to know why a raven is like a writing desk to know that."

Through its words I sensed an insult, but I ignored it. I looked down the path, there was a little forest in the distance. I stood up and started to walk, the Cheshire Cat padding silently beside me. I looked over at it before talking.

"Why are you following me?"

Its grin grew even wider.

"Why I'm your guide for our little wonderland, I'm going to help you get Kid back to normal again. Insanity and Oblivion are becoming quite troublesome, they are turning the whole world upside down. Poor Kid, he's trying to get through this all on his own…"

That was something I'd never thought I'd ever see, true concern on my mother's face. But soon the cat's grin reappeared, and we continued on. As I entered the forest I saw a familiar face. It was Soul in a black and red pin striped suit, he was checking his watch and soon after reading the time he ran off down a blood covered path. When I tried to chase after him the Cheshire Cat stopped me with a large paw.

"I wouldn't be chasing after that rabbit If I were you, that's the queen's personal executioner, she loves a good old fashion scythe killing."

"B-but, he's my friend!"

"Friends become foes in this world, or does the fact that your only help has the face of the evil witch? Your own mother's?"

I turned my head from her in shame, she knows who she looks like then. I gave a sigh before entering the black and grey tree forest. Upon entering I saw pale green grass and a little cloudy stream with a small canoe hitched to a small pole on the bank. But other than the water, there was no where else to go.

"Here is where I start to leave you on your own, I'm always here, but unseen because of the danger, when you need help I shall appear."

I spun around as she faded, her grin was the last to go. I frowned a little before hopping into the boat and untying the rope on the pole. Hopefully the owner won't be needing this boat, I had a strange feeling they won't be getting it back.

OKAY short chapter, but I needed to update, as you can see I am creating a brand new mad wonderland, it wont follow much of any of the wonderlands, its going to have my own special touch. I borrowed some of American McGee's Alice and some normal things from wonderland, I may even take stuff from the Looking Glass Wars. If anyone can tell me the hidden meaning of the rabbit hole they may get to help me with something (but I cant tell you what or you would know the answer, I'll post it in next chapter to ask the winner. BYE BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Okay, the contest thinger is off, I decided not to use it as foreshadowing in my story.

Anti-Sora: REAL smooth there retard

Me: D: how could you say that to me? And when did you get here?

*hears sirens in the background*

Me: OH GAWD! They must have figured out I never once did a disclaimer for this story! *gets thrown in jail*

Crona and Anti-Sora: Soul Eater does not belong to Sydney, in fact we believe NOTHING DOES

Me rolling down window: HEY! I- I own a couple of poems and a notebook….. AND Insanity and Oblivion.

Anti: *mumbles* bet you didn't pay for them…. And you had help from Dylan with your OC's

Crona: u-ummmm , I'm gonna go ahead and start the story…..

Forest of Serenity's Trap

Crona's POV

The breeze passed by the strands of my hair, lifting the strands gently before they fell gently back down to my head. I let out a soft sigh as I pushed the oar with the current, pushing the boat forward, calmly making my way up the stream. Soon the grey dreary forest turned colorful, bright red roses and soft lilac tulips dotted the stream. Light green leaves rustled in the trees above me as golden finches and multicolored parrots took flight. I felt my self becoming tired, my hand started slipping from the oar and I almost dropped it before noticing. I used the last of that arms grip to haul the oar back into the boat. It's probably been a few days in the real world, it wouldn't hut to just take a little nap…

Ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of my mind, I steered the boat towards the bank and laid down on a soft patch of grass, only a few inches away from a rose garden. As my eyelids started to droop I set my gaze on a soft pink rose in front of me.

"How pretty…."

Unknown to me, as my eyelids finally fell, the roses bulbs turned into malicious grins.

I felt stinging all over my body as I groggily opened my eyes. I barely registered the black tadpole bombs flying towards the rose bed. To my horror the roses whiplashed at the bombs with thorny vines. I lifted my hand to my face to see small thorns embedded in the skin, most likely that's what all the stinging all over my body is. I started to fade back into unconsciousness as I felt my self lifted and placed on a squishy object.

When I awoke for a second time I was in a small house, curled up next to a warm stone fireplace. I gave a small yawn and sat up to survey , my surroundings. In the corner of the house was a small kitchen area, it had a wooden bar table and a few chairs. Herbs and other plants were hanging from low racks on the wall. To the right of me was a large pet bed, in the pet bed was currently Tadpole Jackson, Eruka's faithful giant amphibian. I heard a voice behind me speak up.

"Your lucky that Tadpole Jackson and I were there to save you, this forest is tricky, you'll go to sleep peacefully and never wake up again."

I spun around to see the frog witch Eruka sitting on a green loveseat. She smiled at me and handed me a small cup of tea.

"It's a special herb mixture, it'll help heal your wounds if you drink it."

"T-Thank you…."

Wow, Eruka is being really nice to me. I like her better this way, she was always terrible for me to see, every time I saw her she would bring another of Medusa's evil tasks, but now she doesn't want me to betray my friends, she wants to help me. Her voice broke my thoughts.

"What were you doing in the Forest Of Serenity's Trap anyways?"

"I-I… I'm trying to help Kid, I'm a friend of his…."

Her eyes softened at the sound of Kid's name. The people in this world really care about him. She spoke up softly.

"Well if your going to save Kid, you'll need to destroy Insanity and Oblivion."

"Insanity and Oblivion?"

"Meister and Weapon of the madness in Kid's soul. Their ruthless, if you don't obey they kill you. They've been spreading the madness around in Kid's soul everywhere they go. I'm afraid I can't help you with them, but I can take you to someone who can, but first you'll need to help me out with something."

"W-what do you need?"

"I need to save my friends, they were captured by the Duchess, and she eats mice witches for dinner! Hopefully they will survive long enough for us to save them…"

I gave a curt nod, if she would help me, I should help her at least. She beckoned for me to follow as she opened her wooden door and walked into the small opening in front of her home. There was a giant lake in the middle of the opening and trees surrounded the edges. I turned to Eruka and saw her with a slight smile.

"Welcome to the Pool Of Tears."

Pool of….Tears? She noticed the confusion on my face and pointed towards the sky above the Pool. In the sky were three clouds, each bore a striking resemblance to an animal. One was a lion, one was a sheep, and the other was a giraffe.(1) Tears fell from their puffy eyes and splashed into the water below. Those poor things, I wonder if they were like that before the madness. Eruka turned back towards the house.

"Wait here a moment."

I patiently waited for her as she reentered the house. When she returned to me she was holding a sheathed sword and Tadpole Jackson was floating behind her. She unsheathed the sword and showed it to me. The silver blade shimmered and changed hues rapidly as the light hit its surface. In the hilt were seven jewels; Diamond, Emerald, Lapis lazuli, Topaz, Opal, Ruby, and Amethyst. (2)

I stared in awe as Eruka passed the sword and sheath to me.

"Kid gave this sword to me before he fled from Insanity and Oblivion, and I believe he meant for you to have it."

I gave a slow nod before strapping the sheath onto my hip. I gave the blade a long glance before placing its beauty back into the black sheath. I turned back to Eruka, who was sitting on Tadpole Jackson.

"We'll be riding on Tadpole Jackson's back, walking is much too dangerous here."

I put both hands on the tadpole's back and hoisted myself up behind Eruka. She gave a small pat to the amphibian's head. As if by telepathic communication, the tadpole shot off toward our destination.

Oblivion: Your saying such means things about me! AND MY NAME ISNT OBLIVION! It's Blaze ( first OC from my Zelda fic)

Me: Fine, be Blaze until your back in the story….

Blaze: YAY! *looks at my emoness* don't be sad! You wrote a lot today *mumbles* considering your memory and fan fic responsibilities its like a miracle for reviewers.

Me: just for that I'm making you do disclaimers from now on….

Blaze: what happened to Crona and Anti?

Me: I kicked Anti out, he gets to kill heartless till I'm done being mad and Crona is IN THE STORY! HE CAN'T! and I've got him in self-confidence training classes.

Me and Blaze: WELL BYEZ THEN!


	4. Author Note

Oh! Hey guys!

I am writing a little snippet of an authors note here

DON'T WORRY! I am not quitting this story, in fact, I am typing another chapter in the morning!

I have 1 and a half chapters written

Mkay, my authors note is because of the two references I forgot to add in my note last chap... Heehee...

(1) My friends Cora and Hunter helped me with the animals in science class :3

(2) I seriously felt like using a Deltora Quest reference :D

Well... That's all! OH! And if anybody wants to request a certain plot for a certain anime book movie or game I'm open for business! (But only after I finish my sequel and finish my sucked into a game story)

And if anyone wants me to write poems for each chapter (only thing I'm good at) I will (or I could just post a little fanfic with all my poems in it)

So send me your thoughts my faithful (and few) reviewers!


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Heh….. Ummm…. Sorry about my little screw up there… heehee…..

Sora (my cat): Meow?

Anti-Sora (the real one): At least I'm allowed back now…. Why did you name your cat after Sora anyway?

Sora: Meow…..

Me: Because I didn't know if it was a boy or girl at the time, Sora is a name that goes both ways, but my cat is a boy *pets*

Anti: He's freakish…. His colors change, he went from black fur to grey fur and is turning back again.

Me: DUH grey in Winter black in the Spring! Its his camo :3

Sora: *purrs*

Blaze: Let's start the story. Sydney doesn't own anything in Soul Eater or her randomly retarded references.

Me: But I DO own my own song! I am going to post the lyrics at the end of the chap so you guys can check it out! I'm currently working with my Music teacher on my instrumental background.

On the way to the Duchess

Crona's POV

Blurred trees flew across my vision and tensed roses awaited for us to fall off and become their prey. Now that I saw the roses in a new light, their beautiful petals became the jaws of a predator. Their viscous glares turned to me, the prey that narrowly got away from their prickly thorn vines. I gave a shudder and clung tighter to the tadpole's back. Eruka, noticing my discomfort with our surroundings, gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"We're almost there!"

Her normally quiet voice was muffled by the wind even when yelling, but I understood her clearly enough. Soon, as she said, we slowed down at a large clearing. Off to the right of the clearing was a giant pumpkin. It had a door and three mismatched windows, so it seemed to be a house of some sort.

Standing next to the door was a man I recognized as the fish vendor from Death City. Eruka ignored the man and went to open the door. Her hand paused on the handle before she spoke up.

"Ready yourself, it will be very rare that you will be allowed a moment of preparation before fighting an enemy, so take heed and use this time wisely! The Duchess may seem dumb and idiotic, but that's all part of her game, she's a crafty little cat witch."

I unsheathed the Vorpal Sword and took a practice swing off to the side. I gave a deep breath and nodded to Eruka. She turned the knob slowly and I followed her cautious steps inside. We came into a large kitchen, in fact the house itself was a lot bigger than the pumpkin that held it. In the corner of the kitchen was the cat witch Blair. She was dressed in her witch attire with a pumpkin adorned apron tied to her waist. She dutifully chopped three carrots at once before dropping them into a giant pot behind her.

Next to that pot the Misune Sisters were tied together.

"Chi Chi! Chi Chi!"

They squirmed and bit at their binds trying desperately to escape the ropes. Blair took them unnoticed and started to hum her pumpkin song as she started to add a few spices to her giant pot. When Eruka stepped forward she spun around with her knife poised to strike. Eruka's face grew red with anger.

"You evil witch! Killing innocent people for your food!"

"Awww! How cute! This little froggy thinks she can stand up to me. She'll make a _lovely_ desert!"

Eruka slid into a fighting position as Blair ran forward at her. She took a wild swing at Eruka, who jumped out of the way just in time. As Eruka's feet touched the ground a piece of her dress fell off from where Blair nearly cut her. As the soft fabric started to fall Blair caught it and rubbed it together with her fingers.

"Awww, the little froggy hops too fast, I was hoping for a red stained fabric…."

I readied the Vorpal Sword as Blair charged forward towards Eruka again. As Eruka jumped back Blair ran forward to cut her as she fell. I rushed towards Blair and blocked her swing with the Vorpal Sword. I grit my teeth as she pressed her sleek kitchen knife harder against my sword. She's pretty strong for a witch that normally relies on magic. Behind me Eruka landed and I spoke up to her.

"Go for the Misune's, I've got the Duchess under control!"

She gave me a nod and ran to the mice. As she struggled with their bonds Blair thrust her sword at my stomach. I let out a loud yell and managed to step back far enough to dodge her blow. She whipped the knife above her head and tried to bring it down on my skull. I blocked it with my sword, placing a hand on the back of the blade to help make it sturdier. She leaned in next to my ear to whisper.

"My prey will not get away little boy…"

She pulled her sword away from mine so fast I nearly fell over. I et a yell as she sprinted towards Eruka.

"ERUKA! Watch out!"

Eruka spun on her heel and leapt headfirst to the left, barely dodging the wild swings of Blair. Blair stopped her swinging and was breathing heavily, she walked slowly over to the counter in her kitchen and leaned on it for a moment before grabbing another knife. To my absolute surprise Blair threw the knife in front of Eruka's feet.

"I fight fair, I won't kill an unarmed witch unless it's for food."

"Let the Misune sisters go!"

Blair gave a smirk before replying.

"Sorry froggy, but I never was someone to give away something I worked hard for."

Eruka scowled at her reply and lunged forward with her knife, striking the air where Blair's head had been after she dodged to the left.

"What about the life they've worked for? Don't you think they deserve it!"

Blair stabbed at Eruka's arm cutting a long red line down the elbow.

"Did I say that I cared about _their_ achieved things? No! Just _mine!_"

Blair got another hit on Eruka's leg and I started to run into the fight. Blair let out a feral growl.

"Stay out of this boy! This is our fight! Not yours!"

Eruka looked me in the eyes and nodded.

"Crona! If I don't make it the Misunes will take you to the castle of the Whites!"

My eyes widened at her words.

"Of course you'll make it!"

She gave a shrug and returned her attention back to Blair. I have faith in you Eruka, I'm sure you can do it! I ran over to the Misunes and slipped the edge of my blade under one of the ropes and pulled upward, slicing cleanly through the tough twine. Even though Blair growled at my actions, she made no move to stop me. The girls continues their dance of death as I cut the last rope. When the rope hit the floor the Misunes merged together into one.

Instead of wearing her usual attire, Misune was wearing a flowing white dress that didn't drag and a white mouse hat with a white chess piece on it. The chess piece was a bishop. Misune made no move to help the girls in their fight. She must have known it was all their fight in the first place. The two knife equipped witches continued clashing steel in their fight until Eruka scored her first hit on Blair. Eruka's knife got stuck as she cut through Blair's arm, leaving a large gash when she pulled the knife out.

"You'll pay for that froggy!"

Blair let out a feral growl and rushed at Eruka.

"I know all your tricks now kitty!"

She slammed her blade down on Blair's exposed shoulder. The knife dug deep, the steel sliced through the shoulder, bone and drove into Blair's chest. Blair hissed in pain and grabbed Eruka's arm, pulling her forward and driving her knife into her stomach. Eruka let out a gasp as blood fell from her mouth. Blair let out a wicked grin as she twisted the knife in Eruka's stomach.

Both witches stood stubbornly, neither looked away from each other. This isn't right, they'll both die! And….. They both know it…..

"It was a good last fight froggy….. I'll see you in the depths of hell."

"Agreed, we'll fight it out forever down there….. Misune, take Crona and get him help with saving K-kid…."

She coughed out a gush of blood and both the witches fell to the ground. Eruka's eyes closed as her last breath left her lungs. I felt Misune's hand on my shoulder as a single tear rolled down my face.

"She will be dearly missed, but we need to leave. I'll get you to the White King, but I can no more than that."

I nodded and she lead me out the door. I didn't look back at the pumpkin house, nor did I wipe away the tear that was resting in the grooves of my cheek.

Me: oh snap, that was an okay fight scene I suppose, song times!

Save Me (title)

Falling into shadow

Reaching towards the light

No one here can help me now

No one can hear my cries

Hoping for a savior

Knowing one wont come

Drowning in the darkness

Freezing in the cold

Chorus

No matter what happens now

I'll always be alone

Crying for you

Hoping for you

Waiting for you

To come and save me

Crawling through the blackness

Reaching for your hand

Fingertips just brushing

Before you disappear again

My heart is now just cracking

But now its split in two

Somewhere safely you await

Until I come back to you

Chorusx2

(and that's my song :D)


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys *sheepish smile* I read a couple of comments on my first story and decided that I would update this one.

Thanks for the inspiration Birdofdarkness! I am going to be writing another chapter too! No more writers block, and no more laziness because I hate typing….

I will also be typing about 30 pages of my OTHER fanfic, Sucked into a game. If you like Zelda and comedy, go check it out!

I just wanna say, that for the few people that may have this on alert list and actually read this story (which are very few of the people that alerted the original story) that I am extremely sorry, I have problems with starting something and not finishing it…..*cough*andstartingsomethingelse*cough*

Well, Bird, I owe you about a bucket full of inspiration, but I'm going to give it to you in the form of chapters and better updating!

Chapter 5 The Queen's Garden

Tadpole Jackson took us as far as the Forest of Serenity's Trap extended. Soon we entered a blood red forest filled with large rose bushes. Upon inspection, these roses proved to be harmless, unlike their sisters in Eruka's forest.

"They may be harmless, but their owner is not."

I looked up at Misune. "If their master would harm us, then why come through here?"

She stepped out onto a white and red checkerboard ground before answering."Because we are in a chessboard, and we are on the wrong end. If we are going to reach the Whites, we'll have to escape the Reds…"

I surveyed the area and saw a giant red castle covered in roses. It was adorned with a crest of a Red Queen chesspeice spearing a White King on her sword. How gruesome….

"Are you sure there's no other way to get to the Whites?"

She gave an indignant huff before giving me a stubborn glare. "Yes I'm sure! The only other paths lead to the Never Ending Forest, and I'm sure you can guess that those paths don't take you anywhere but deeper."

I gave a sigh and continued to look across the chessboard. Off to the distance there was a giant shimmering white castle, nothing like its bloody red counterpart. I pointed towards it.

"Is that where we are going?"

"You got it kid. The one and only Palace of White, home of the White King and Queen."

We stood in silence for a few moments before I felt something warm and furry on my leg. I looked down to see the grinning face of Medusa, her paw kneading my leg. Misune gave a chuckle behind me.

"Hello Chesh! It's been quite a while, I suspect you've been tailing us the whole time?"

Cheshire's smile grew even wider as she heard Misune's comment.

"Yes _Mimi, _I have been watching over Crona and his little expeditions in our world."

Misune's face grew red as she shook a fist at the smiling cat.

"Don't call me Mimi!"

To my absolute horror, Chesh's smile nearly went off her face and she let out a howl of manic laughter. All of a sudden, her laugh cut short and she disappeared in a hiss.

"Enemies are here!"

Misune stomped her foot in frustration.

"You always _were _the one to run away from a fight! Coward!"

A faint rustling was heard before three soldiers jumped out of the rose bushes and surrounded us with spears. Each soldier was wearing a medieval suit of red armor with a black pawn on the breastplate. One with spiky red hair poked my with his spear.

"What are you anyways? A boy or a girl?"

I gave an indignant huff at his rudeness and stupidity.

"A BOY thank you very much!"

The blonde haired one leaned over and whispered into the red head's ear.

"He sure looks and talks like a girl, doesn't he Alex?"

Alex nodded and turned to me and Misune.

"Well, I might as well introduce us. I'm Alex," he gestured towards the blonde" this is Mason," and he wrapped an arm around the short brunettes shoulder, " and this little wimp is Gale."

Gale gave him a glare before speaking up for the first time.

"We're here to take you to the Red Queen, nobody passes through the chessboard without her say."

A young blonde haired girl came bounding through the thicket of roses. She was clothed in a dress version of the armor the three boys were wearing. Alex sighed and pat her back as she gasped to catch her breath.

"Ellianora! Why did you come running out here? We've got this under control!"

"But Grell sent me! He said you need a woman's touch with you!"

Alex slammed his head into a tree and groaned.

"That Bishop! Who does he think he is anyways? We can handle this without a _girl_."

As he stressed the last word, she slapped his shoulder with her fist, earning a glare from the fiery redhead. She turned her nose upwards before redirecting her aqua eyes to me and Misune.

"Hi! I'm Ellianora! But you can call me Ella! Everyone else does because my name is too long."

Her suddenly hyperactive attitude took me off guard, and quite frankly it intimidated me.

"H-hello… my name is C-Crona"

I shakily shook her outstretched hand as she offered it to me. Misune walked to my side and introduced herself to everyone.

"Nice to meet you both!" Ella said, "Say Alex, you think we should take them to meet the rest of the pawns? Its going to take a while for the Queen to be able to have audience with them anyways."

Alex and Ella had a short glare off with each other before Alex sighed and turned towards us.

"I don't see the harm in it, but if Ciel gets angry we're blaming you."

Ella smiled and wrapped her arm around mine and proceeded to half-drag me to the castle. Misune chuckled and followed close behind with the other pawns.

She led us to a large red building with black double doors. She smiled as she kicked them open.

"Welcome to la Casa di Pawn!"[1]

Sat at a small table, there were two boys playing Uno. One had long shaggy brown hair and hazel eyes, while the other has short black hair and blue eyes. Gale studied the area before letting lose a shout that was heard across the house.

"PAWNS! ROLLCALL!"

The two boys cringed and looked up from their game before shrugging and standing in line in front of Gale. Two white haired girls came out of a door on the second floor and slid down the railings of the grand staircase.

One of the girls had long hair and grey eyes, while the other had short hair and red eyes. They stepped in line next to the two boys. The boy with the brown hair started.

"Brian"

Then the black haired.

"Dylan"

Then the long haired girl and the short haired.

"Sol"

"and Moon"

Ella shoved me forward where all the pawns could see.

"This is Crona! And the girl with the mouse hat is his friend Misune!"

Brian and Dylan gave short waves before returning to their Uno game. Moon ran up to me and gave me a crushing hug and stepped back. Sol gave a short bow.

"Excuse my sister's behavior, she can be quite hyper active."

"I-it's fine…"

Moon put her delicate hand over her mouth as she gave a quiet yawn.

"Who's cooking breakfast?"

As she asked my stomach rumbled on cue. It HAD been about three days since I last ate, but all the things going on around me had distracted me from my hunger. Sol gave a small laugh at my growling stomach.

"It looks like our guests will need plates too!"

Dylan gave a sigh and stood up from the table.

"Alright, I'm making omelets and sausage, who wants some?"

Everyone's hand shot up simultaneously and I raised mine sheepishly.

The twins, Moon and Sol, had offered to give me and Misune a short tour of their home. We accepted and I was promptly lead into the kitchen where Dylan was rummaging through a white retro fridge, he pulled himself out of the doorway with two cartons of eggs and a package of sausage. Sol spoke up as he opened a cabinet and pulled out a large skillet.

"This, of course, is our kitchen. We have a large fridge that is restocked weekly. The only people here with real cooking skills are Ella and Dylan, they were appointed the official cooks after Alex's incident with the pancakes. And trust me, you do NOT want to know."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me through a door and into a large dining room. There was a long wooden dining table and a few red padded chairs pulled up underneath it.

Her boot heels clicked on the linoleum floor as she led me through another door and up a set of stairs. She stopped in a hallway splotched throughout it in a nonexistent pattern.

"Here are our rooms, most of us stay downstairs all day, so they are mainly used for showers and sleep."

Ugh, I would kill for a shower, I was covered in dried blood from my arrival and the Forest of Serenity's Trap. I lifted a hand to my face and sniffed my arm, I scrunched my nose in disgust as the stench hit me. I smell horrible! My simple action did not go unnoticed. Moon gave a laugh as she saw my reaction.

"I guess you two could use a good shower. We have a couple guest rooms for trainees, but they are unoccupied this time of the year. You can take a shower and I can wash your clothes if you like."

I gave a smile and ran my hand through my grimy hair.

"Yeah, a shower would be nice."

Moon led me to one of the male guest rooms and Sol led Misune down the opposite hallway. Our footsteps came to a halt at a light green door with gold details. The soft color was a well needed break from the hues of red. Moon twisted the handle and the door slid open with ease. Inside, the room pretty much resembled the door, light green walls with golden baseboards. There was a forest green bed and a white dresser. In the left corner there was a light mahogany door.

My shoes clopped softly on the hardwood floor as I walked over to the door. Moon stood in the room's doorway when I turned around.

"I take it this is the bathroom?"

She gave a polite nod.

"I take it your right. You can feel free to use anything in here, like towels or bathrobes. I'll be back with your clothes before your omelet is done."

I gave a nod and entered the bathroom to take off my clothes. The bathroom was white themed, with cream walls and a porcelain bathroom set. I slipped off my long black robe along with my socks and shoes and folded them neatly. I cracked the door a little and slid the clothes out. A few moments later I heard the door shut, signaling Moon's departure.

GOOD GOD IM DONE TODAY. I cannot type any more…. Well, thanks for reading guys! I'm off to watch Dragon Ball Z abridged!


End file.
